Isn't It Obvious
by Lovis
Summary: Rachel is the trouble girl living on the streets in NY, Puck is the famous rock star, but what happens when the two of them meet and turn upside down on each other's worlds…?
1. Chapter 1

**Isn't It Obvious**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Okay so this is a new story I have been thinking of for a while and I know I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to write this down before I forget it and I will be working on it when I have inspiration and I have time. But my first priority (except from school) is to get my other stories finish first. I hope you will like it and enjoy the reading****. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

Rachel was hiding behind a corner, looking carefully to see if anyone was following her. She had just run out from one of the most exclusive stores in New York. She had some cops following her but fortunately, she managed to shake them off. She smirked at her ability to out take some stupid cops. Rachel looked down at the short dress in her bag; she isn't the type that wears this kind of clothes, but she needed them to get in to a concert. And she has to look good when she gets in; she couldn't just look like an ordinary girl who was making a desperate attempt to sneak in (that's if the back door is locked) because to see this Noah Puckerman guy. Or _Puck_, as he is known to be called. Anyway, this guy has an amazing car. It's a Mercedes McLaren and that car is worth a fortune and if she gets a hold on that one, she can pay back everything she owes the drug dealer. Yeah, she takes drugs. Well, used too. Her life is pretty messed up and complicated to be honest. Her mom died when she was two and her father has always supported her and she tried to do everything he wanted to make him happy. When she got accepted at Julliard he was ecstatic but when she said she didn't want to go to college, he said he was tired of her and kicked her out. She was only eighteen back then, she is twenty two now. She went to New York and tried to make it on her own lest just say that she haven't succeeded yet. She have done a lot of bad things, stuff she doesn't want to think of, but the worst thing she has ever done is drugs. She started with drugs when she was nineteen and she still takes some when she feels depressed and lonely. (She doesn't see herself as a drug addict though as she stopped talking them all the time four months ago). Anyway, now she needs to pay back this guy named Dave, he said that she could either sleep with him or give him his money. And obviously she chose to give him the money; just the thought of sleeping with the guy makes her want to be sick. So now she is standing outside this Puck guy's concert. If she can get close enough to him, she may be able to take his car keys out from his pockets or if she can get in to his dressing room, she would be able to search there.

She walked in to one of those public toilets and took her old clothes off and put on the black tight dress, it was short and sexy. She put on the silver high heels she had taken two days before and pulled her hair down from the ponytail and let her dark brown hair fall over her shoulders. She took her make up bag and made up her face so that her eyes looked dark and smoky. When she was done she had to admit that she looked good. She got out and hid her bag behind a garbage can. She saw that the line to Puck's concert was packed with screaming girls, she rolled her eyes and walked around the corner; she had seen a back door when the crew was taking all the equipment inside. She checked that no one saw her and opened the door to walk inside. Okay let's get to business, she thought and walked across the hallway with confidence and her head held high.

She succeeded to sneak in to the concert room without anyone seeing her or stopping her. The room was crowded; people were everywhere. She was just about to get a drink when everyone stated to scream, so she turned her head to see why they were screaming and it was then she saw him walk in. Rachel had only seen him on posters before but they didn't do him justice. You could see that he was tall and strong. He had on a pair of dark blue fitting jeans, a white t-shirt and a black letter jacket. His body was impressive but it was his face she was drawn too; he had like the most handsome face she had ever seen and he had a dark brown mohawk and hazel eyes. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Hello everybody!" He said and oh god, he even sounded good. She shook her head; she was here on a mission not to ogle him.

"So tonight I am going to sing songs that will be released on my new album 'Shadows of the city'," he said and everyone cheered. "Okay so my first song for tonight is 'The Lazy Song' I hope you will like it," he said and smirked. She had to admit that he had an amazing voice. She made her way closer to the stage and she got a couple of angry comments but she ignored it; she didn't want to start a fight. But if she did she would totally take these bitches down. She looked up at Puck and he made eye contact with her and she winked at him and he winked back. She blows him a kiss and he smirked at her. Then she turned around and went too look for his dressing room to see if he left his keys there.

* * *

><p>Puck had just finished singing the last song and now it was forty minutes pause before he had too go back out their again. He tried to see if he saw the hot chick that blew him a kiss before but it was so much people that he couldn't see her.<p>

"Okay, so we are going to take a break but I will be back soon," he said into the microphone and everyone cheered as he jumped of the stage and made his way back to his dressing room. Puck had just got inside the room when he saw a girl with her back to him looking though his things.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded and the girl jumped and turned around to face him.

Shit! What is she going to do? She panicked a little before an idea came to her.

"Hi! Oh my god I am so sorry it's just I am such a big fan of you," she said falling in to full acting mode.

Puck recognized the girl; it was her who blew him the kiss.

"I know, I'm talented. I have many fans but not many are as hot as you though," he said and smirked at her.

"Can I maybe get an autograph?" She asked.

"Course," he said and took a picture of him, "what's your name?"

"Belle Taylor," she answered, giving him a sweet smile.

"Beautiful name," he commented and signed the picture and gave it to her, "here you go."

"Thank you so much," she said and gave him her biggest smile "and if it's not too much to ask can I get a hug?" she asked.

"Sure babe," he said and leaned in to hug her. She pulled away, hiding her hand behind her back.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but you need to leave so I can get ready," he said, running a hand through his mohawk.

"Oh of course, thanks again Noah, you are great!"

"No problem Belle," he said, opening the door for her. She stepped out and he closed the door, locking it behind him. It wasn't until later that he registered that she had called him Noah and not Puck. He opened the door to look for her but she was already gone. He shook his head wondering if he would ever see her again.

Rachel walked out smiling to herself as she quickly slipped out from the back door again. She is such a freaking good actress she should get paid for that show she did, she could totally make it big in Hollywood. The fact that she was holding his car keys in her hand made her smile even more. She picked up her bag and changed back into her dark blue jeans, white tank-top, green hoodie and black letter jacket with her black converse. It felt good to be wearing her own clothes again. She took her backpack and went to look for the Puck guy's car it didn't take long time for her to find it though. She smiled when she saw it.

"Thanks for the car dumb ass," she said to herself and jumped in to the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was the firs****t chapter I hope you liked it.**

**The lazy song belongs to Jason Marz**

**Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Isn't It Obvious**

**A/N: Here is a new chapter :) I hope you will like it, and as always if you have any ideas for this story please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter: two

Puck's P.O.V:

I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 am in the morning.

Who the hell is calls this early in the morning? I groaned and flipped my phone opened.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hello, is this Mr Noah Puckerman?" An authorative sounding man asked

"Yeah, this is he who's asking?"

"This is Officer Scott from the police department and I am calling to inform you that we have your car"

That woke me up. What was my baby doing at the police station?

"Why do you guys have my car?" I asked

"Someone with your keys was pulled over while driving recklessly late last night. "

"What?" I snapped angry and wondering what dude that had stolen his car. I was going to kill the dude who did this!

"We have the person here in custody, so if you can can come down and see if you can identify the offender it would be great."

"Yeah, I'll be there in forty minutes" I snapped the phone shut and hurled it at the wall.

How dare someone steal my baby!

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a white and black striped sweater and a big pair of sunglasses on I strode in to the police station and I saw a police man walked up to me.<p>

"Mr. Puckerman, I am Officer Scott, would you come with me please?" the man asked.

I nodded and followed him, going over what I was going to say to the asshole that stole my car.

We walked in to a small room there was sitting a girl on a chair behind a table and she had handcuffs on and was looking down.

"Am I in the wrong room or something, where is the guy that stole my car?" I asked, I saw the officer was about to answer when I heard the girl laugh. I turned to take a closer look at her. She had dark brown hair, big brown eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans, a green hoodie and a black ladder jacket She look up at me with a smirk on her lips. It was the girl from my concert, the one from my dressing room. I would never forget those eyes.

"Belle, what are you doin' here?" I asked confused

"Well, dumb ass, it seems that I was the one that took your car and got busted" she said and rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are joking right?" I asked. There is no way in hell that this chick took my car...

"Why? Because you can't stand that a chick was actually smarter than a big, bad rock-star?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

Okay I don't know who the hell this girl are but she is annoying as hell!

"Is she for real?" I asked and turned to the officer. He cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Yes sir, this young lady is here quite often. Isn't that right Miss Berry?" The officer raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rachel

"Oh, yes Officer Scott but hey! At least it was a while since last time" she said as she flashed a big grin.

"Yes Miss Berry, it has been almost 2 weeks since you last graced us with your presence."

"It's a new record! That's gotta count for something right?" She asked. Officer Scott laughed and shook his head.

"Excuse me, I hate to to ruin you little reunion but can I please talk to Belle or whatever the hell your name is, alone?" I asked a bit irritated but hey, you can't really blame me right?

"Sir that's not really how things work around her…"

"Come on, just a couple of questions? I promise I won't hurt her"

"Alright I will be waiting in the hallway, come and get me when you're done." He said and stepped outside the room.

I sat down on the chair in front of her. I drummed my fingers on the metal table before I started to speak.

"Okay so why did you take my baby?" I asked dead serious.

"For the money." she answered simply

"But why my car, couldn't you like have taken someone else's car?"

"Your car' hot! It's a sweet ride and I was having fun till the cops stopped me and ruined it." she said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You do know that you can go to jail if I press charges against you, right? Grand Theft Auto I believe its called." I said trying to get a reaction out from this girl. All I got was a shrugged of her shoulders "Why do you act like you don't care?" I asked

She snorted and put her cuffed hands on the table and looked me in the eyes and said "After living on the streets for so long you learn not to care anymore because no one cares about you and you don't have anything to lose." She answered with a flat voice.

I stared at her in shock and I could see by the look on her face said that she was deadly serious, I don't know why I ask her this questions if it was somebody else, but there was something inside me that didn't want to press charged against her. Maybe it's because of the way she speaks to me, it's like she don't care who I am, she treats me like a normal person, sure I feel a little bit sorry for her though.

"What are you staring at shit-face?" she snapped at me. Wow this girl sure has some spine in her.

I shook my head "okay lest make a deal princess, I won't press charges if you tell me a little bit about yourself" I said and smirked at her. She raised one eyebrow at me

"That's it?" she asked

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"Don't call me princess again and you got yourself a deal Mr. rock star, I would shake your hand but I'm kinda tied up." she said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Damn is she cute when she smiled like that.

"Ok so my name is Rachel Berry, I am twenty two years old and I have lived on the streets and different shelters for about four years and I living the dream in New York city" she said the last part with sarcasm. "That's enough for you or do you want to hear more?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I just want to ask you some questions and then we are done" I said

"Alright, hit it!"

"Why are you on the streets and not living with your parents?"

"My mom is dead and my dad kicked me out because I didn't want to go to college" she said in a bored tone, but I could see some sort of sadness in her eyes.

"What was your plan with my car other than just taking a ride in it?"

"Sell it"

"You were going to WHAT?" I snapped, she was going to sell my baby?

"Look, you got money to buy at least five more of them, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well 6 actually, but that's not the point " I said angrily

"Whatever, the point is that I have some big debts to pay and your car would have gotten me almost enough to pay the guy back" She leaned back in her chair and exhaled. "I mean you know what your car is worth, so you can guess what sort of money I owe."

"What happens if you don't give him the money?" I asked, and she lifted her hands and formed a gun and pointed at me and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"So why don't you just speak to your friend Officer Scott" She laughed out loud and when she saw that I was serious she stopped and said:

"Oh your serious, do you think I'm stupid! His not alone ya know and do me a favor and keep your mouth shut I don't need any more trouble than I already have" she snapped at me "Are you done with these stupid questions?" I understood that our conversation was over so I nodded my head and went to get Officer Scott.

Outside the police station I saw her take up a cigarette from her bra.

"Can I get one?" I asked, suddenly feeling the stress of the day hit me.

"Sure if you want a home-made one" she said and smirked as she lit up.

"Are you smoking pot?" I snapped and looked around so no one was looking.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do you really think that that's such a good idea? I mean you just got out from the police station. You could at least wait until your around the corner or something. You don't wanna go back there do you?"

"At least HE wouldn't be able to get me in there. But anyway why do you act like you care about what happens to a piece of trash like me?" she asked and titled her head to the side.

"I don't know" I said and looked down at her.

"Well you have to stop, I gotta go, I have better things to do than talk to boring, old rock stars"

"Hey! I'm only twenty five" I defended myself

She rolled her eyes "Whatever grandpa I don't remember asking for you age" she said and took a puff from her joint "Well Later" she said and started to walk away. I couldn't help watching her as she did; the way she walked, the way he dark hair swayed, that perfect… I shook myself from my daydream.

"Hey, are you sure you gonna be okay?" I asked her and she turned around to look at me.

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself" she said and walked away blowing a trail of smoke after her. I don't know the girl but I can't help but worry about her. I wondered if I was ever going to see her again, for some reason I wanted to.

When I couldn't see her I made my way to my car, next thing I knew I had a million paparazzi camera's in my face, asking me about the girl I was with and why I was spotted coming in and out of a police station. I sighed, this was one of the bad things about being famous. No private life what so ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was chapter two! :D I hope you liked it and let me know what you want to happen in the story! :) **


End file.
